


Dream Needs Sleep

by stuckhereinthemiddlewithyou



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Cute GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, DreamTeam, Fluff, George is an adult, M/M, Minecraft, No Smut, Sleep Deprivation, bedwars, dream needs sleep but so do I, government name, im not good at this, mcyt - Freeform, patches - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckhereinthemiddlewithyou/pseuds/stuckhereinthemiddlewithyou
Summary: Dream hasn't slept in a while and decides to play a game of bedwars with George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 173





	Dream Needs Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of rushed this, but I think it's decent enough to post, so enjoy!

“Dream, watch out!” George screamed.

“Huh? Oh- I got it, I got it. I don’t got it!” Dream yelled as another player knocked him off his wool bridge.

“Dream I thought you told me you weren’t going to die again?” 

In the background, you can hear Dream scoff and hum in response. The pair were currently playing a game of duo bedwars. Their bed was one of the few not yet broken and they wanted to keep it that way. As Dream respawns, George goes into the middle of the map to get more emeralds.

“George, be careful. Everyone is going to come for us since we still have our bed left.” Dream said, sounding awfully dull.

“Yeah yeah yeah, I know. I’m just going to run in, grab a few emeralds, then get the hell out.” George responded.

While George is in the middle, Dream works on getting their bed even more protected than it already is. He adds obsidian under the layer of endstone and wool and went back to the iron and gold generator to wait. 

“I got six emeralds Dream! Now I just have to just get back to our base and not get killed.” George says after a minute. Dream doesn’t respond for a minute, but when he does his words are muffled, like he’s talking into a pillow.

“What did you say Dream? Are you talking into your mic?” George says.

“Huh, oh, yeah I am.” Dream says, much clearer. George disregards what had just happened as he gets attacked by a remaining teammate from a team that no longer has a bed.

“Oh my god Dream! I’m being hit!” George screams. Dream jolts and focuses on the game.

“What? Do you need help? Kill him!” Dream says, kind of frantically. It wouldn’t matter if George died here since they still have their bed, but Dream doesn’t have any weapons other than the permanent basic ones and George has all the emeralds.

“No, I think I almost have him, I swear he’s got to be on two hearts if not one.”

“Ok then, I’ll bridge over to the island next to ours, see if they have anything useful.” Dream states. George is squealing as he kills the last player on the blue team then heads back to their base. As Dream is raiding their neighboring island, he spots another player heading in his direction. He quickly runs over to the shop villager and buys an iron axe so he has some means of defending himself rather than using a wooden sword.

“George, Orange team is coming for me, I might die, but I don’t have a lot on me, so be ready.” Dream said calmly.

“Oh ok, do you need help?” 

“Nah, I should be fine.” Dream should’ve knocked on wood, but the only knocking that was done was to the other team as Dream knocked the other players off the wool bridge with his axe. 

“Lets goooooooo!” Dream clapped as he yelled, prolonging the go.

“Ok now we need to upgrade our gear and take mid.” George said.

“Yeah, there’s only three teams left other than us, and Yellow doesn’t have a base so they theoretically should be an easy kill.” Dream ran to the diamond generator in between his base, and the base he was currently at. 

“Do we need any diamonds?” Dream asked, while crouching on the diamond generator.

“We could use some for good measure, but we don’t really have anything to use them for, other than gear for you.” George replied.

“I’ll get like around eight in that case.”

As Dream was getting the diamonds, he saw the Red team ender pearl onto the middle of the map. Using optifine, he watched them as they killed the remaining player of the Green team. He noted that they are decked out in diamond armor and are using diamond swords. 

“George, Red team is a team we need to worry about. They’re all diamond and they just killed Green team. I have six diamonds, and I’m on my way to our island now.” Dream said. Right as he turns away from the other team to head back, all remaining beds are destroyed.

“Ok, I’m still here, I haven’t really done anything other than collect materials. Should I get us some pearls since we don’t have to guard our bed anymore?” He asked.

“Uh yeah, get fire charges and gapples too if you can.” Dream made it back to the base safely, and put some of his gold and iron into the ender chest. He then went to the shop villager and got diamond armor and a diamond axe.

“Alright, George I’m ready to go to mid, how about you?” Dream asked.

“I’m ready to kick names and take ass.” With that, they rushed into mid and circled around, looking for people to kill.

“George, to your left!” Dream yelled.

“I’m following you, let's corner him since he’s alone.” Dream said. George and Dream cornered the last member of the Yellow team perfectly, efficiently ending the player’s game time.

“Ayeeeeee, let’s gooooooooo!!” George yelled. Dream on the other hand, was quiet. He was currently running on adrenaline and didn’t know how much longer he could keep playing.

“Ok ok ok, so now we only have to kill Red team and we score a w.” George said, sounding really excited. In response, Dream hummed in agreement and followed George around the middle while looking for the Red team. George was making happy noises, probably thinking about how they’re going to win this game of Bedwars. Dream audibly yawned and groaned.

“Are you tired?” George immediately stopped humming.

“A little bit, but it’s no biggie.” Dream said, shrugging his shoulders as if anyone other than Patches can see him.

“Ok then, if you need to you should go to bed after this game, I know it’s kind of late or early for you.” Dream’s heart melted. He likes that George cares about him that much to worry about his sleeping habits.

“Don’t worry Gogy, I’m fine.” Dream said, with a smile in his voice. As he said that, he saw a brief nametag appear to his right.

“George I saw them, they’re on an island to the right of us.” Dream said, switching to his axe. As they were running to the island their opponents were on, ender pearls whizzed past them. They slipped past their heads because when they got to the base where the other team was supposed to be at, they were alone.

“Dream I thought you said they were at this island?” George asked, his sentence slowly coming to an end.

“Yeah, I thought I saw them over here.” He responded.

“Dude, are you just like really tired or are you blind?” George said, snickering while Dream huffed.

“No way. They probably just bridged away or something, let’s go back to mid.” As Dream was turning around to run across the bridge, an arrow hit him in the side, efficiently knocking him off and killing his character. Then a brief silence followed.

“You have to fucking be kidding me.” Dream said. George was laughing so hard that his character in the game was unguarded and frozen. No one noticed that George was being attacked by the Red team until George was staring at the “You will respawn” on the top of his screen and shortly after, Dream turned into a tea kettle.

“Well that certainly was an interesting game.” Dream commented, after he caught his breath.

“Yeah that’s for sure, you should probably go to bed though, you sound dead. When was the last time you slept?” George asked. There was a small sigh and the sound of a computer shutting off before there was a response.

“I don’t know, maybe three days? Could be more, could be less.” Dream responded.

“Jesus, Clay. You know that’s not good for you.” 

“I know, I’ll go to bed soon though I promise. Are you worried? You brought out my government name.” Dream let out a small laugh.

“Of course I’m worried. I care about you and I hate to see when you don’t take care of yourself.” George’s phone gave a quiet ping and when he picked it up to see what it was, Dream had sent him a snapchat.

“Dream what did you send me?” George asked.

“Open it.” He replied. And open it he did. The snapchat was a picture of Dream laying down in his bed with Patches resting her head on his shoulder. George swooned.

“Aw, she’s cute.” George commented.

“Yeah but I’m cuter, aren’t I?” Dream said. In response, George hummed and shrugged, getting ready to send a snapchat back to Dream. He grabbed the hem of his sweatshirt and pulled it up to his cupid's bow. He then took a picture of him snuggled up in his sweatshirt and sent it to Dream with the “goodnight” caption. When Dream opened the picture, you could audibly hear the small gasp and a yawn following shortly after.

“You’re tired, Dream, go to bed. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” George said.

“Ok fine. Goodnight George.” Dream yawned and let out another small sigh.

“Goodnight, Clay.”


End file.
